1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including: a first enclosure; and a second enclosure capable of rotating relative to the first enclosure around a first rotation axis and a second rotation axis defined within a plane set perpendicular to the first rotation axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook personal computer includes a main body enclosure and a display enclosure. A keyboard is exposed on the front surface of the main body enclosure. A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is exposed on the front surface of the display enclosure. The display enclosure is coupled to the main body enclosure for relative rotation. The display enclosure is folded over the main body enclosure based on the rotation around a horizontal axis set in parallel with the front surface of the main body enclosure.
The horizontal axis is allowed to rotate around a vertical axis set perpendicular to a horizontal plane including the horizontal axis. The display enclosure is thus allowed to rotate around the vertical axis. When the display enclosure is folded over the main body enclosure, either the front or back surface of the display enclosure is received on the front surface of the main body enclosure.
A hook is located on the front surface of the display enclosure. A receiving hole is defined in the front surface of the main body enclosure. Assume that the horizontal axis is positioned at a standard position through the rotation around the vertical axis. When the display enclosure is received on the main body enclosure, the hook is received in the receiving hole. Since the hook is engaged with the main body enclosure within the receiving hole, the notebook personal computer is kept folded.
If the horizontal axis shifts from the standard position around the vertical axis prior to the fold of the display enclosure over the main body enclosure, the hook collides against the front surface of the main body enclosure in the vicinity of the receiving hole. The front surface of the main body enclosure gets damaged.